


Chocolate & Strawberries

by queervampire



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queervampire/pseuds/queervampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: <i>Scira + Ice cream?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate & Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> For [Wen](http://transkira.tumblr.com).

Scott just watched with (albeit fond) confusion as Kira sat on the bench beside him, doubled over with laughter at something he said. He was still trying to figure out what had been so funny - or what he’d been talking about at all (Kira’s laugh was really pretty and nice and distracting, okay, it’s not his fault Kira is  _Kira_ ) - when she collected herself enough to reach over and wipe something off his nose with her thumb. Pulling back, he could see the remains of strawberry ice cream on it, groaning as he went to wipe the rest of the ice cream off.

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” gasped out Kira, recovering from the second laughing fit as Scott comically tried getting all the ice cream off his face while trying to make sure what was left on his cone didn’t melt. Kira had finished hers a good while ago. “I’m sorry, there was just a big spot of ice cream on your nose for like, fifteen minutes. I couldn’t take you seriously and I was just waiting for you to notice, oh my god!”

Scott huffed, but made clear it was all dramatics as he happily licked his ice cream. “Well, maybe you and ice cream are both just really distracting.”

Kira stuck out her tongue at that, before leaning over to steal some of Scott’s. He attempted to shield the rest in retaliation, but when Kira leaned back with a triumphant grin on her face, he ended up nearly dropping his cone as he laughed. It took her a minute, but Kira wiped at her nose, gasping in shock at the strawberry ice cream on her finger. Scott just laughed harder. “What goes around, comes around,” he said with a grin.

Kira just rolled her eyes and kissed him soundly, the taste of chocolate still on her lips.


End file.
